


Блюда из дичи

by fandom_Xenophilia, Skjelle



Series: FB 2015 [40]
Category: Predator Series
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:40:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4765304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Xenophilia/pseuds/fandom_Xenophilia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skjelle/pseuds/Skjelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of lvl 4 mini</p>
            </blockquote>





	Блюда из дичи

**Author's Note:**

> Размер: мини, 3 036 слов  
> Пейринг: хищник/человек  
> Жанр: PWP  
> Рейтинг: NC-17  
> Краткое содержание: людей убивать нельзя, но надо же с ними что-то делать!  
> Предупреждения: оголтелое дрочево и лютый мат  
> Для голосования: #. fandom Xenophilia 2015 – "Блюда из дичи"

Амаранаги уважал стелс-режим. В последнее время эта возможность стала его любимой игрушкой.

Расширение дипломатических границ происходило медленно, но неуклонно. В конечном итоге пьодов пришлось вычеркнуть из списка животных, разрешенных к добыче. С достоинством пережив этот удар, яутжа тоже стали расширять свои возможности. Поскольку избавиться от многовековой привычки за несколько десятилетий было достаточно нелегко, многие перешли к заместительным развлечениям. В том числе Амаранаги.

Защитное поле, будучи усовершенствованным, не просто искажало визуальный спектр, а позволяло проходить сквозь любые сканеры и прекрасно обманывало следящую технику пьодов.

Особенно весело было на тех планетах, где пьоды ставили свои форпосты. Яутжа высаживались там целыми десантами и помимо традиционной добычи славы посвящали немалое время тому, чтобы довести пьодов до язв в глотках и скрежета клыковного.

* * *

Амаранаги битых полчаса нарезал круги в окрестностях пьодовской контрольной вышки, присматриваясь, как лучше обустроить сегодняшнюю охоту. Между делом он успел позаботиться о двух растойях, тоже подбиравшихся к вышке. Пьод, сидевший на вершине своего поста, был явно глух и слеп. Не услышать хруст, с которым ритуальные лезвия вскрывали длинные черепные коробки, могло только ограниченное во всех биологических смыслах создание.

Амаранаги даже потыкал пальцем в несущую опору, но пьод остался по-прежнему глух. Если бы речь шла о настоящей охоте, то сейчас у Амаранаги уже был бы новый костяной трофей. Ухмыльнувшись, охотник повесил копье за спину и осторожно ступил на перекладину. Он медленно перенес на нее весь свой вес, замер, прислушиваясь к звукам наверху, и, не дождавшись реакции, начал восхождение.

Торопиться ему было некуда. Как опытный гурман, он постепенно подогревал свой аппетит. По пути Амаранаги сделал целых две остановки. Один раз присел в середине восхождения и отпил воды, уже не особо скрываясь – все равно пьод его не распознал бы. Заодно Амаранаги прилепил искажатель на толстый кабель. Второй раз он притормозил на самом верху. Мимо пролетал кружевной галиотий, и Амаранаги подождал, пока хрупкое создание уберется подальше. Галиотий был слишком красив, чтобы оскорблять его схватками между воином и мясом.

Добравшись до обзорной площадки, Амаранаги инстинктивно застыл на мгновение, потом протянул руку, уцепился за порожек и медленно поднялся.

Дуло винтовки смотрело прямо ему в лоб.

Амаранаги застыл. Невероятное самообладание и отточенная реакция предотвратили сразу два поступка, оба из которых были одинаково глупы: мгновенно выстрелить в ответ или издать возглас недоверия.

Пара мгновений прошла в томительном ожидании, а затем пьод заворчал и выпрямился.

– Вот дерьмо, показалось, что ли, – пробормотал он и отвернулся. 

Амаранаги растянул клыки в ухмылке, наблюдая, как глупый пьод идет к ограждению. Дождавшись, когда он облокотится на перила, Амаранаги бесшумно перемахнул край и приземлился.

Мягкий тяжелый удар пьод пропустить не мог.

– Ах ты сука!

Для Амаранаги он двигался очень медленно. Медленно разворачивался, медленно вскидывал оружие, медленно выговаривал звуки.

Амаранаги присел, метнулся вперед и сграбастал пьода в костоломное объятие.

Пьод глухо взвыл, и Амаранаги легонько стукнул его лбом. Маска соприкоснулась с козырьком шлема, пьод невнятно вскрикнул "Уйбля!" и перестал драться. Амаранаги показалось, что он потерял сознание. 

Затем пьод все-таки заморгал и сосредоточил взгляд. Вернее, попытался. Зрачки все равно двигались, пытаясь сфокусироваться на противнике, невидимом под защитой.

– Проиграл. В третий раз, – констатировал Амаранаги.

– Да пошел ты нахер, – прошипел пьод, ударяя коленом в бедро Амаранаги. – Говнюк, ты меня до печенок достал! Вали к своим, заебал уже! 

– Вряд ли, – Амаранаги разжал руки, позволяя пьоду вырваться. – Ты проиграл, и мне придется тебя убить.

Пьод отскочил в сторону и снова наставил винтовку на Амаранаги. Охотник негромко засмеялся, снимая маскировку. Он знал, что внешность яутжа производит на пьодов странное впечатление. Разница в росте и физической мощи вызывала у слабого мяса не только повышенный интерес, но и то, что они называли "комплексами". 

– А ну скажи, как меня зовут, – потребовал пьод.

– Я не помню, – ухмыльнулся Амаранаги.

– Тогда ща полбашки снесу. Я тя тоже не помню. Ходят тут левые…

– Суое-ен, – протянул Амаранаги, даже не пытаясь правильно выговаривать фонемы чужого языка.

– Ладно, пойдет, – буркнул пьод и опустил винтовку. – Нахер иди со своими шуточками.

Амаранаги заложил руки за спину и прошелся по площадке, намеренно впиваясь когтями в травяное покрытие. Суоен неотрывно следил за ним, нервно перебирая пальцами по стволу винтовки. 

Сюда Амаранаги явился две деклы назад и после славной охоты перенес внимание на не менее славные издевательства. Он методично перебрал всех постовых и остановился на том, который наиболее нервно реагировал на его присутствие. Амаранаги почти ощущал вкус чужой паники на языке.

– А что насчет долга чести, а, мясо? Ты трижды был слеп, как червь. Если бы я хотел, то давно отполировал бы твой череп. 

– Жопу бы тебе потом отполировали, – буркнул пьод. – Изнутри.

– Теперь ты мне задолжал. Помнишь, мы спорили, э?

Пьод пожал плечами и отвернулся. Амаранаги слабо разбирался в жестикуляции пьодов, поэтому не стал тратить время на глубокий психологический анализ. Что он мог – он брал сам.

Сделав два огромных шага, Амаранаги стиснул загривок пьода одной рукой и ухватил его за пояс другой.

– Ама-ара... сученыш... – пьод захрипел. 

Амаранаги приподнял его, отрывая от пола, и вновь потянул за пояс. 

– Бля!

Пьод ударил локтем, затем прикладом, и второе было значительно сильнее первого. Впрочем, Амаранаги и не такое переживал. Снова ухмыляясь, он сжал пальцы чуть сильнее, нащупав артерии и разрезая черную кожу.

Суоен нравился ему как раз цветом своей кожи. Амаранаги использовал фокусирующие линзы, чтобы наслаждаться расширенным цветовосприятием вне теплового спектра, и сразу приметил этого черного. У него еще и на голове росло что-то вроде настоящих кешти. Всего в ладонь длиной и неподвижные, но зато мягкие. Правда, сейчас они прятались под шлемом.

Амаранаги дождался, когда Суоен перестанет даже дрыгаться, и аккуратно поставил его на ноги, а затем чуть подтолкнул вперед. Пьод рухнул всем телом на ограждение и повис. Колени у него подогнулись, винтовка выпала. Амаранаги подождал, убедился, что это не притворство, и полез искать застежку на штанах. Все у пьодов было маленькое – в том числе и застежки. 

Собственные когти Амаранаги были больше, чем язычок, который нужно было подцепить. К тому же действовал он вслепую. Но, разумеется, добился успеха, невзирая на препятствия. Он мог бы просто порвать непрочную ткань, но Суоен и так регулярно пытался его пристрелить, а Амаранаги рассчитывал задержаться на этой планете еще хотя бы пару декл. 

Охота и развлечения, развлечения и охота – отличный набор для отдыха от государственных забот.

Стянув с пьода штаны, он уселся в традиционную позу ожидания. Всего на пятом глубоком вздохе Суоен наконец-то перестал хрипеть и зашевелился. А затем разразился проклятьями, перемежаемыми кашлем. Амаранаги пропустил мимо внимателей все ругательства, которыми Суоен щедро унавоживал свою приветственную речь. 

– Мы так не договаривались! – закончил пьод.

– "Ты покажешь мне тело воина", – по памяти процитировал Амаранаги сам себя.

– Чего? – Суоен обернулся к нему и едва не рухнул, запутавшись в штанинах. – Я думал, ты подраться хочешь или еще чего-то такое! Ты охуел вообще, пиздорылый!

Амаранаги потыкал пальцем вверх, указывая на камеру. Пьод широко открыл глаза и рот, панически дернулся вниз, ловя штанины, но Амаранаги одним движением скинул с плеча темный клинок и протянул его вперед. Пьод застыл, едва не уткнувшись носом в лезвие.

– Я отключил, – сказал Амаранаги. – Не ори так громко, соседние посты услышат.

– Нахер иди, – снова зашипел Суоен, отпихивая клинок. – Нет, реально, катись нахер, гондон зубастый!

Амаранаги закатил глаза и помахал клинком перед носом у пьода.

– Давай, покрутись передо мной, мясо, э? Мы, воины и охотники, очень расстраиваемся, когда слово чести нарушается.

Пьод посмотрел на него с легкой опаской и аккуратно выпрямился во весь рост.

– Чего ты от меня хочешь, а?

– Ты смешной, – охотно пояснил Амаранаги. – Черный, с похожими на наши кешти...

– Не черный! – заорал пьод и тут же подавился, а затем продолжил злым шепотом. – Ты расист, что ли, я не понял?

– Маленький и невнимательный, – невозмутимо продолжил Амаранаги. – А еще твои тестикулы болтаются снаружи, и это тоже очень смешно.

Пьод машинально прикрылся обеими руками. Амаранаги заперхал, подавляя громкий смех. 

– Все болтается снаружи, и только если ты трогаешь себя руками...

– Иди в задницу! – жалобно взвыл пьод.

Рация, висевшая у него на поясе, затрещала. Поскольку сам пояс вместе со штанами теперь был далеко внизу, пьод снова вытаращил глаза и сложился пополам. Амаранаги небрежно погладил лучемет. Суоен, путаясь в пряжках, сдернул рацию и присел на корточки.

– Астра, Астра, вы на связи? – быстро спросил невидимый собеседник сквозь потрескивание помех.

– Лотос, я на месте, – отозвался Суоен. – Проблемы?

– Клумба сообщает, что твой передатчик накрылся. Ты вне зоны видимости.

– А это тут одно говно зубастое пролетало, – откликнулся Суоен, мстительно поглядывая на Амаранаги. – Я его шмякнул, только неудачно. Все кишки по мембране разъехались. С утра чистильщики нужны будут.

– Понял. Ну давай, до связи. Отбой.

– Отбой.

Ни лотос, ни астру Амаранаги в жизни не видел, но уже знал, что это названия цветущих растений. Здесь, на Волейме, пьоды выращивали некие редкие и очень дорогие растения. Очень ценные и полезные. Настолько полезные, что местные травоядные были не прочь сожрать весь урожай. А поскольку травоядные эти передвигались гигантскими стадами, то пьоды выстроили целую сеть блокпостов. Амаранаги считал, что проще массово уничтожить травоядных, но пьоды думали по-своему. 

Народ яутжа избрал Волейму для охоты на несколько видов особо опасных хищников. Часть из них как раз была теми, кто заставлял гигантские стада массово мигрировать. Поэтому пьоды и яутжа действовали в рамках взаимовыгодного соглашения. То есть не трогали друг друга.

Во всяком случае, не убивали. И даже не ели.

Амаранаги резко сдвинулся в сторону, выдергивая копье из-за плеча. Острый наконечник со свистом разрезал воздух по дуге, и Амаранаги растопырил челюстные клыки, беззвучно зарычав в сторону леса. Пьод, начавший было натягивать штаны, резко обернулся к источнику опасности. Амаранаги выронил копье, одним движением поднялся из позы ожидания и мягко шагнул вперед. 

Мгновением позже он притиснул Суоена к заграждению, навалился ему на спину, прижимая грудью к металлическим перилам. Суоен захрипел, тыкая его локтем под нижние ребра. Амаранаги чуть ослабил хватку, просунул одну руку под грудь пьода, заодно перехватывая его руки, а уже вторую сунул между гладких бедер.

– Опять проиграл, – констатировал он.

– Э-эй! – Суоен захрипел. – Ама... Ама... бля, стой, сука! Бля-а!

Амаранаги разжал ладонь. Полураздавленный пьод отчаянно барахтался и вертел головой, тыкаясь шлемом под нижнюю челюсть охотника.

– Сука, шкуру спустишь!

– Хм-м, больно, э? – удивился Амаранаги.

Он посмотрел на свою ладонь. Самая обычная: толстая надежная кожа, мозоли, натертые оружием еще много лет назад и... Мгновением позже он догадался и позволил себе тихий смешок.

– Неужели ты такой нежный?

– А ну пусти… Я тебе покажу, кто тут нежный, – пропыхтел пьод.

Ночью на Волейме было жарко, поэтому пьод не одевался в сплошной броневой костюм, как обычно делало это слабое племя. Здесь они носили только штаны и специальные одежды без рукавов. Ткань была тонкой. Амаранаги перебрал пальцами другой руки, продавливая влажную кожу. Мускулы перекатывались у него под пальцами, и Амаранаги внимательно прислушался к своим ощущениям. Они были довольно приятными. Он подспудно опасался, что слабое тело вызовет омерзение, но теперь убедился, что пьод не лопнет, как перезрелая синима.

– Вот тварь, а! – завопил Суоен, брыкаясь обеими ногами.

– Хватит шуметь, э? – недовольно протянул Амаранаги. – Стой смирно, задница, дай потрогать.

– Отъебись!

Амаранаги сжал пальцы, на этот раз целенаправленно используя когти. Суоен глухо взвыл. Пользуясь тем, что пьод не изрыгает ругательства, Амаранаги быстро прикинул, как удовлетворить любопытство с минимальными потерями для обоих.

Гениальная мысль пришла в голову стремительно и вполне ожидаемо. Амаранаги не сомневался в своих способностях принимать верные решения.

Он убрал руку с паха Суоена и полез в набедренный карман. Пьод тут же удвоил усилия, пытаясь высвободиться, и Амаранаги прижал его еще сильнее. Выдернув двумя пальцами браслет, он нацепил его на клыки, растянул и просунул в него руку. Эластичный металл сомкнулся чуть выше сустава, и по всей ладони мгновенно разбежалось приятное щекочущее чувство. Запахло, как после дождя.

– Эй, что там за хуйня творится? – яростно зашипел Суоен. – Амара... кха... Сука, че затеял-то?

Силовая защита использовалась, когда нужно было выполнять довольно сложные хирургические операции. Например, зашивать на себе рваные порезы, укладывать кишки на месте... Тут мозолистые ладони и когтистые пальцы действительно могли навредить. Поэтому тонкая, едва в полмиллиметра пленка силового поля надежно закрывала всю руку. Амаранаги немедленно воспользовался этим удачным решением.

– Ах ты ж ебаный ты нахуй!

На этот раз Амаранаги просто решил не вникать в длинные и заковыристые ругательства. Тем более что постепенно они становились все короче и тише, а затем и вовсе сошли на нет. 

Пьод по-прежнему елозил, пытаясь высвободиться, но делал это тоже весьма осторожно. Неудивительно – Амаранаги полностью завладел новой игрушкой и не собирался прерывать изучение. В силовом поле рука скользила намного легче, поэтому он действительно играл с половыми органами пьода. Легко перебирал пальцами, прижимал, оттягивал и пробовал слегка поласкать, хотя с такими маленькими штуками делать это было просто неудобно.

Суоен тяжело сопел через нос. Амаранаги представил, как он стискивает зубы, и осклабился. 

– Спорим? Эй, мясо, спорим?

Суоен промычал что-то невнятное. Амаранаги решил, что это сойдет за вопрос. Хотя больше походило на то, что пьод не соображает, о чем его спрашивают. Амаранаги чувствовал запах. Точно такой же всегда приходил перед тем, как Суоен кончал, занимаясь самоудовлетворением. По соображениям личного развлечения Амаранаги не рассказывал ему, что с любопытством наблюдает при каждом удобном случае.

– Давай поспорим, что ты не выслушаешь и одной боевой песни, э? – все-таки повторил он.

– Чего? – задыхаясь, пробормотал пьод.

– Я расскажу одну боевую песню. Спорим, что ты забрызгаешь свой пост раньше, чем я закончу?

Ему пришлось подождать несколько секунд, наполненных дыханием пьода. Амаранаги хорошо слышал, как быстро колотится сердце Суоена. Он даже слышал, как Суоен стискивает свои смешные и маленькие белые зубы.

– Иди... нахер... а-а...

Последний стон испортил всю браваду. Маленький пенис, изначально болтавшийся в пальцах Амаранаги, уже затвердел и существенно увеличился в размерах. Теперь Амаранаги мог сжать ладонь и нормально двигать ею, не опасаясь потерять небольшой орган. 

Пьод неловко переступил, Амаранаги вновь поиграл с его яичками, сжал член в кулаке и начал поглаживать головку большим пальцем. Сдавленное поскуливание подсказало, что он на правильном пути.

Немного подумав, Амаранаги отказался от идеи рассказывать песню. В этом случае он лишился бы всех звуков, которые Суоен тщательно пытался скрывать. В кулаке у Амаранги давно было мокро, и стоило только слегка подвигать рукой, как в ансамбль из шума кровотока и тяжелого дыхания добавлялось влажное хлюпанье.

– Суоен, все равно не выиграешь. Давай сразу мое желание, э? 

Разговаривать с пьодом, чьи мысли сосредоточены на собственном члене, оказалось совершенно бесполезно. Амаранаги вздохнул. Это оказалось несколько скучнее, чем он рассчитывал. Он надеялся на мольбы, ну или на более оживленную беседу. Хотя бы на более громкие стоны. Однако Суоен упирался, и Амаранаги просто не мог вырвать из него больше, чем сейчас. Если, конечно, не начать откручивать пьоду тестикулы.

– Амаранаги...

Он не сразу сообразил, что пьод обращается к нему. 

– Амаранаги, сукин сын... а... ох, послушай же!

– Что, Суоен?

– Отпусти руки. Пожа... пожалуйста, ух... Боже!

Пьод говорил тяжело, переводя дыхание почти после каждого слова, и Амаранаги с удовольствием продолжил массировать головку. Член в его кулаке дрожал и пытался сокращаться. Амаранаги подумал и все же уступил просьбе, слегка ослабив хватку. 

Пьод тут же высвободил руку, вслепую пошарил сбоку, потянулся и схватил Амаранаги за кешти. Охотник почувствовал, как прогибается спина пьода и как Суоен прижимается к нему задницей. Это было приятно, но Амаранаги усмехнулся, понимая, что Суоен пытается высвободиться из сжавшей его член ладони. Он назидательно подрочил в несколько быстрых движений. Придушенный вскрик и обильные капли стали свидетельствами его правоты. Пьод разжал хватку, провел ладонью по боку Амаранаги, и опустился рукой к собственному бедру.

Амаранаги услышал металлический щелчок и резко повернул голову.

Но опоздал.

Боль пронзила бок и вспыхнула металлическим вкусом под языком. Таким же металлическим, как нож, который пьод воткнул ему под ребро.

– Эй, Суоен, ты не думал, что теперь я вырву твой позвоночник через твой собственный пенис? – тягуче проговорил Амаранаги, волевым усилием отстраняясь от боли.

Пьод дернул нож, выворачивая его и расширяя рану. Амаранаги втянул воздух и ускорил движения руки. Пьод под ним забился, сжимая ноги, и снова ударил ножом. На этот раз клинок воткнулся в ребро и отскочил, располосовав кожу. Амаранаги сжал пальцы.

– А-ах!

Этот вопль был громким и полным удовольствия. Член в руке Амаранаги содрогнулся, тепловой рисунок пьода вспыхнул неистовым красным, пробивающимся даже сквозь фильтры линз. Амаранаги с удовольствием втянул резкий запах пота и спермы.

– Ну что, проиграл, э?

Бок по-прежнему болел, однако Амаранаги умел не думать о ранах, которые не угрожали жизни напрямую. Пьод выронил нож, потянулся рукой к шлему и бессмысленно царапнул пальцами гладкую поверхность. Потом добрался до застежки – Амаранаги не видел, но слышал, как он щелкает ею. 

Суоен стащил шлем, тяжело дыша. Потом замотал головой – Амаранаги наклонился и снова втянул горячий запах.

Еще пару секунд помассировав член пьода, он все-таки выпустил его, напоследок подергав за тестикулы. Разжал хватку второй руки, выпрямился и отступил.

Пьод пару мгновений так и висел, выставив голую задницу с отпечатками брони Амаранаги, потом рывком уперся руками в перила, выпрямился и развернулся. Стиснув зубы так, что скулы проступили острыми углами, он наклонился, подхватил штаны и натянул одним движением.

Амаранаги присел, не отрывая от него взгляда, поднял нож и выпрямился во весь рост. Винтовку он предусмотрительно толкнул ногой подальше.

– Ты покойник, – сказал пьод. – Я. Тебя. Урою. 

Амаранаги осклабился и стащил браслет с запястья. Встряхнул кистью и пару раз сжал пальцы в кулак.

– Я тебя трахну, – протянул он. – Не сегодня. Подождешь немного. Готовься, пьод, понимаешь, э?

– Хуй тебе отрежу и в глотку запихаю, – оскалился Суоен. – Прям щас.

Амаранаги развел клыки, подкинул нож Суоена, сжал двумя пальцами и провел языком по лезвию. Собственная кровь горчила.

– Значит, договорились.

– Еще бы, сраный ублюдок. 

– Тогда жди меня. Какой трофей тебе принести, э?

– Свою башку принеси!

Амаранаги кивнул и переключился в стелс-режим. Одновременно он быстро сдвинулся в сторону. Пьод метнулся за ним, выбрасывая вперед руку со вторым ножом, но промахнулся. Амаранаги так же молча отступил к краю площадки и перемахнул через перила. 

Сверху донесся забористый мат. Амаранаги понимал не все слова, но сконструированы они были в длинную и выразительную речь. 

Быстро спустившись, Амаранаги уселся прямо под площадкой между слегка проржавевших опор. Цветочная пыльца разъедала металлы. Поэтому пьоды не пригоняли сюда механических охранников. И были совершенно беззащитны перед охотниками.

Скорее всего, Суоен сейчас высматривал его сразу во всех направлениях. Амаранаги зевнул и подумал, что можно заночевать прямо здесь. Он не исключал, что Суоен подрочит еще раз на ночь, доставив ему пару минут созерцательного удовольствия. Да он и сам не отказался бы...

Вытащив браслет, Амаранаги расстегнул крепления набедренной брони. Он инстинктивно старался меньше двигать правой рукой, чтобы не тревожить рану, но возбуждение перекрывало боль. Он подождал, пока член полностью высвободится из-под защитного капюшона, и медленно натянул браслет по самое основание. Размер подстроился, и пылающее прикосновение защитного поля обхватило член Амаранаги умелой хваткой.

Амаранаги передернулся от удовольствия и прищурился, представляя, как загонит этот могучий ствол прямо в задницу пьода. Тому наверняка понравится это замечательное силовое поле.

Амаранаги обхватил член обеими руками, сложив кольцо из пальцев, и с силой поводил вверх-вниз, имитируя движение узкой черной задницы.

Под это дело нужно было раздобыть подходящий трофей.

– Подожди, Суоен, – пробормотал Амаранаги. – Ты еще полюбишь со мной трахаться.

У Амаранаги была хорошая интуиция и очень взыскательный вкус. Суоен должен был стать главным деликатесом, добытым на этой охоте.


End file.
